Yes!
by Horseloverboo
Summary: What if Bella had said yes to Edward the fisrt time he asked, at the end of New Moon. Would they still have had to deal with Victoria and the army of newborns and thoses kisses from Jacob? I guess we'll have to see.
1. Vegas?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

BPOV

Did he really mean it? That if I married him that he would change me, no questions asked.

I stared at his face intently looking for the lie I was sure that was there, but it wasn't, his eyes and face told me he was completely serious. I could hardly believe it, this Greek God wanted to marry _me_, plain Jane, of all people.

_Yes. Yes .Yes! YES! _Wait what about Renée and Charlie, I don't know if I could do that to them, they would be so heartbroken. What am I thinking Edward has finally given into to what I want, and then I get him for an eternity, so I shouldn't be that worried right?

"Bella?" Edward stared at me, my face between his ever so delicate grasp. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't push you to do something you don't want."

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand pulling him back towards me. He sat back down on my bed, confusion written all over his face. I leaned up to his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before whispering in his ear quietly.

"_Yes_."

Edward pulled back and held me at arms length. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I will marry you,'" I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Really?"

"Of course silly. But I don't want anything big, so lets just go to Vegas."

"Now?"

"Right now." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before diving under my bed for my duffle bag.

"Bella think about this rationally, you can't just up and leave, what about Charlie and Renée?"

"What about them, I know they won't understand and it's not like we can tell them so it doesn't really matter." I reached in to my closet grabbing clothes off their hangers and then headed for my dresser and grabbing more of the necessitates. After that I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my bathroom bag.

"Bella will you slow down. It seems as though you are just willing to marry me so that you can be changed. And if it's for that reason then the deals off." He huffed looking so cute with his brow all wrinkled.

I sat down beside him on my bed pulling his hand into mine. "Edward, I want to marry you, I'm sorry it seems that I'm all of a sudden really egger but I realized I don't want to lose you," I placed my finger to his lips before he interrupted, "Let me speak Edward. I love you. I know I won't lose you and this will help smother those few doubts in the back of my mind. So what do you say, to Vegas?"

He grabbed my bag off the floor and pulled me into his arms. "To Vegas."

**A.N.**

**So what did you think? I really hope you like it. I'm not going to be one of those writers that asks for reviews all of the time.**

** Horseloverboo**


	2. Are you sure?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own what is inside of my room. Everything that is outside of my room belongs to other people that I'm extremely jealous of.**

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as he jumped out of my window to the front lawn. Within seconds we were flying through the woods faster than ever before.

"What's with the rush?" I mumbled into his neck, it came out as a still whisper, but I knew he heard.

"I don't want Alice to see what we are about to do. If she did see she would run all the way here and intercept us before we could even get to the border. And if she did catch us then we would have to go through the whole wedding planner thing, and I know you don't want to do that."

"Oh, that makes sense." I yawned.

"Bella go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Edward adjusted me so that I settled in his arms more comfortably so I could at least try to get some sleep. "Goodnight Bella, I love you." I felt his lips press to my forehead.

"I love you too."

I woke up to find myself in a strange room in a strange bed, and no clue how I got there. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was getting _married_ to Edward. I blushed.

"Hey sleepy head." I blushed again and sat up to find Edward sitting at the foot of my bed with my smile on his face. I responded with a crooked smile of my own.

"How long have I been asleep?" I yawned once slowly staring to wake up completely.

"Only a couple of hours. We're in Vegas now." He gestured to the window from which you could see The Strip. "I got us a wedding appointment in an hour down in the chapel."

"Oh. Alright. I guess I should get ready." I got out of bed and stretched. I looked around the room for my bag and found that Edward was holding it aloft in his hand. "Thanks. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Take your time." Edward pecked me on the lips before motioning to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me. I set my bag on the counter and turned towards the shower to turn it on. I quickly undressed and hopped into the scalding water. As I stood there with the water gently cascading down my back, I started to think more about what I was about to do. _Is this really what I wanted? __**Of Course it is.**__ Is it to fast? __**No, I want to be with Edward for eternity and now he is giving me that chance.**__ Can I give up my life? __**I can sure…**_

"Bella, we have to be there in twenty minutes," Edward said through the door breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, be out in a bit." I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself so that I could look through my bag for something decent to wear. I found that I had grabbed Edward's favorite shirt and decided to wear it, with on of the many skirts that Alice had so generously bought me.

I pulled on the necessary undergarments and then pulled the outfit on. I quickly towel dried my hair, but decided against putting it up. I noticed that somehow some of the horrendous makeup that Alice and Rosalie bought me had ended up in the bag. _Should I?_ I shook my head to rid myself of the thought, deciding to go natural as usual.

I stepped into to the room and heard a soft gasp. "Edward?" I felt his cold arms wrap themselves around my waist. I turned around and looked at his face to see that it held an expression of awe.

"Bella. You look… you could put Aphrodite to shame." He kissed my lips and then pulled me closer to him. "I love you." His breath tickled my ear.

"I love you too, Edward." I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to do would change my life forever. "Edward I'm ready."

"Okay, but first," He swiftly fell to his knee and pulled my hand into his, "Isabella Marie Swan, love of my life…existence, angel of redemption, will you marry me?

I don't know why I started crying but just the few simple words that he said hit me hard. It confirmed without a doubt that he was the only man for me.

"Bella?" He looked scared like had backed out at the last minute.

"Yes." He smiled wider than I had ever seen him before and slowly slipped a ring onto my finger. "When did get a ring?"

He laughed. "How are we supposed to get married if we don't have rings?" I huffed and glared at him. "Okay. I got them while you were in the shower."

"Oh." I blushed at my stupidity.

"Well, let's get going." He looped his arm in mine and escorted me out of the room and into the elevator. During the slow ride from the twenty-first floor, I subconsciously fiddled with my ring; it was a strange feeling having something there. _I guess I'll have to get used to it, because I'm never going to take it off._ I slid it up and down my finger, or I twirled it. Edward placed his hand on mine and turned my face to his. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips calming my troubled heart, but causing to speed up erratically.

"Remember, you don't have to do this," He whispered.

"I know I want to do this." I rested my head on his shoulder.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the lobby where you could see the Chapel at the far end. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I reached up and kissed him one last time as my boyfriend; because our next won he would be my husband.

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update. I'm going to try updating every other day.**


	3. I do

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada.**

I was flying. That's what it felt like as we crossed the lobby. Everyone's were eyes on us, knowing exactly where we were headed. Yet, all of the attention didn't bother me like it should have.

We stopped in front of the doors. I peered in and noticed the guy who was going to be performing the ceremony was badly dressed as Elvis. I had to contain a giggle, the guy reminded me of somehow of Emmett.

"Bella, what's so funny?" He followed my gaze to the imitation Elvis.

"He reminds me of Emmett." Feeling a pang of guilt that my family wasn't here for this special moment.

"Yeah he does." He took his hand from his side and reached to the handle on the door. "Are you ready?"

I reached up and placed my hand over his on the handle and pulled the door open. He held the door and guided me into the long room. He gave me a look that told me to stay here for the moment, before he headed down to _Elvis_. He glided down to the end of the room and began talking with _Elvis_ in hushed tones.

A second later I was handed a small bouquet and told that when the music starts to head down the aisle. I stood there fidgeting with the bouquet, switching it from one hand to the other. I stared down to Edward, and saw that he was standing confidently by the facilitator. _Hmph. He gets the easy part stand down there and look like a god, while I trip my way to him._

Soft music began to play, but it wasn't the traditional wedding march, it was my lullaby. Edward must have made a copy and requested that they play it. How sweet. I looked to Edward to see him staring at me with a faint smile on his face, the love radiating off him in waves that would have driven Jasper mad.

When I reached the end of the aisle, Edward grabbed my hand in his and turned to face the guy conducting the ceremony. Before we lost eye contact we each mouthed the words '_I love you'_ to each other with a smile. A faint blush highlighted my cheeks and I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I therefore charge both of you that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time." He took one of those dramatic pauses that just made me want to roll on the floor in laughter. After a couple of seconds, he realized that we weren't going to say anything he continued. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." I blushed. _I can't believe it._

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." He gave me a quick smirk before turning back to _Elvis_.

"Do you have the rings?" Edward nodded his head and dug into his back pocket. Within seconds he had pulled out two ring boxes. He swiftly handed me the black velvet one and he held onto the red one. I open the box and resting safely inside was one of the most beautiful man's wedding bands in the world. I pulled it out and set the box on the table behind me. It was white gold, by the looks of it, and had simple engravings along the sides of it.

"Now repeat after me Bella. With this ring I thee wed."

I reached forward and grabbed Edward's cold hand and slipped the ring on his third finger as I repeated, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Now repeat after me Edward. With this ring I thee wed."

Edward lifted my hand sliding the ring next to my engagement ring and quickly lifted my hand to place a soft kiss on top of the rings. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Inasmuch as you have thus consented together in marriage, by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard on the mouth. I have to say that this was the best day of my life. We were rudely interrupted my clapping coming from the back of the chapel. We broke apart and turned to the source of the clapping. I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Who is it? Is it Victoria? We may never know… And thanks so much to all my readers.**


End file.
